fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Christian Mason
Bio Christian comes down the same route as Lucy, he starts off as a huge fan of Fairy Tail, however his story is much, much different then Lucy’s and kinda sad, You see his childhood friend Jay Foster and him lost to a GMG Contender Match against another Guild, they were represented by Star-Eyed Silkie at the time, Jay ended up betraying Christian because of this and even got him kicked out of the guild, when he went to the GMG in attendance, he saw Fairy Tail and how they were, he instantly loved the place and wanted to join, however the thought of Jay coming after Fairy Tail because of him is what haults him from joining eventually he ends up joining and is almost instantaneously friends with everyone, and even gets to meet on Of his personal heroes and his biggest inspiration Natsu Dragneel. He and Lucy also form a huge bond because of their similar routes, and eventually form a team based on their kicks, with Christian being a superkick person and Lucy, Lucy Kicking. He also develops a strong relationship with Wendy and these two team as well. Christian uses Sun Magic and is very athletic just starting at the ripe age of 17 years old, his heart is very big and cares a lot for Fairy Tail’s members. Shortly after the 8th season is when Christian and his world would be introduced to Fairy Tail. He can’t break what he’s built up this far, and no one can tear him apart. More About + Facts *Christian’s design was inspired by the NXT Wrestler Johnny Gargano *Christian is 23 years old in current Fairy Tail time *Christian’s personal hero is Natsu Dragneel, reason for this is because he saw him as an inspiration to keep on fighting after Jay ended their friendship *Christian can get over-flustered, he doesn’t like it when something erotic happens and should often just avoid it, many see him cute because of this trait *Christian is really good at Hand-to-Hand Combat and is a skilled High Flyer, he is willing to risk himself everyday by beating his enemies with a high fall jump. *Christian has secret feelings for Juvia, however he doesn’t like to express it, do to him not wanting to over-step boundarys with Gray and Juvia. Abilitys *Sun Magic: This magic allows users to use the power of the sun and everything associated with it. He can glow using light and heat is usually not a threat to him, attacks included -Solar Flare: Christian can use a Fire Ball like object of energy called a Solar Flare towards his enemies causing burns to them and can also knock out Powered Sources -Solar Ray: Christian can summon a huge ray of heat filled light shining over his enemy and causing them a burning sensation on them -Solar Wind: This power allows Christian is summon a stream of Heat, Light, and Energy at an enemy (often used to disorient an enemy but can be used for actual damage) -Sun Creation Clone: Christian can make a life sized humanoid clone of light which can attack the enemy by going on them causing a burning sensation or by simply attacking them combat style -Sun Creation Knife: This power can be used to create blades of heat and light for Christian and when used don’t actually cause wounds like a knife, but can cause extreme burns when slashed or stabbed -Sun Creation Wings: Christian can create wings made out of light to help him use flight in needed situations. -Sun Creation Bubble: Christian can use this power not for attacks but can use it to teleport stuff back anywhere, like a enemy to council, or a needed object from a mission and can just teleport that back to the guild -Sun Spot: Christian can use a sun ray underneath an enemy’s standing base and create a heat filled crater under them causing them to fall down the equivalency to a Pizza Oven. -Blue Sun: This power of Christian’s can only be actived if enough heat is present and can get absorbed in his body, he can glow blue and appear more blue appearance wise and his attacks become 25% more effective then normally. -White Sun: This power of Christian’s can only be activated if enough Heat and light are present and can get absorbed in his body. He can glow insanely White and his attacks become 50% more effective *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Christian is really good at hand-to-hand combat and often likes it over his Sun Powers a bit. -High Flyer: As stated Christian Mason is a great high flyer and can use a lot of high flying combat moves to Wow his guild members and surprise his enemies with. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters